Maybe They'll Live Happily Ever After
by lostinnerverland
Summary: Set after 2x12. Started to write it before everything that happened next. Try to keep some of it, in the hope I succeed. After Emma came back from Manhattan with Neal and Gold, Cora takes Henry to Neverland. Captain Hook is willing to help. Rated K for now, don't know if it'll change. Captain Swan fic. Reviews are very welcome, good or bad
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note: This is my fisrt OUAT fanfiction, so I hope you'll like it :D please tell me if I make some mistakes, cause I'm not English :)**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them**_

Chapter 1:

Snow looked at her daughter while she was packing her bag, a worried look on her face.

"You're really sure you want to go with him?" she asked for the thousandth time.

"Mary-Margaret" the twenty-eight-year-old-blond sighed "You are better placed than I to know that you can't break a deal with Gold. Besides, even if I didn't want to, I have no choice."

"_If you didn't want to?_ Do you mean you _want to _go?"

"I know what it feels like. Wanting to be close to your son no matter what. Plus, see the good side of it, at least he will not blame Storybrooke for losing Belle."

Resigned, the young queen nodded her glare still on her daughter who closed her bag and put it on her shoulder.

"Well… I'm going, it's better not making him wait." she announced, looking the brunette in the eyes.

"Yep, you're right… Come back fast Emma"

She smiled and passed the door, waving her mother.

* * *

Emma walked in the streets of Storybrooke, this town was now her home, the place she finally found her family – even if she doesn't quite realize the fact her parents are about the same age as she. On those thoughts, she knocked on Mr Gold's door, better known under the name of Rumplestiltskin now.

"Come on in Miss Swan" he said as the young woman entered the shop which started to look familiar

"You're ready?" she asked using her casual tone.

"It's been twenty eight years since I'm ready Miss Swan. The question is: are you ready?" he questioned, pointing her.

Emma glared at him, sceptical, wondering why such a question.

"You'll think about it during the trip. Let's go now. Faster we get there, faster I can see my son again."

* * *

At the same time, the young Henry got out of the school bus and ran into his granddad.

"So, how was your day kid?" Charming asked.

"Not so good… Emma left?"

"Yes, just two minutes ago, I saw her driving Gold's car."

"I hope she'll come back soon" the boy sighed.

"So do we Henry. What about a chocolate at Granny's?" as soon as the question left his lips, he was granted by Henry's smile which found his way back on his face and got pulled by his grandson to the inn.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Miss Swan?" Rumple interrogated her in a mischievous voice.

"I am hundred percent sure. If I wasn't, I don't have a choice anyway."

"You always have the choice!"

"Not when it comes to you." she said leaving Storybrooke behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them**_

Chapter 2:

His permission of leaving the hospital looked like the best thing that could have happened to him in his whole life, even though his broken ribs witnessed the glorious beginning of his revenge on Rumplestiltskin – or Gold, as they called him in this land. A satisfied smile appeared on Hook's face as he recalls what had happened. Yes, he wasn't done with him, but he considered he delivered him enough pain for now. He had lost the woman he loved, now the Crocodile too.

During his stay at the hospital, he had heard lots of things, of which the fact his worst enemy had left town and he'll – normally – come back with his son. This was the way he would achieve his revenge, he was sure – at least he thought so – of it. The only negative point he saw in this departure was that the Swan Girl was gone with him. Hook always had a thing for women who resisted him and this one caught his attention.

The young – well, physically speaking – captain roamed in the streets of Storybrooke discovering the fittings of a world so different from his. His steps guided him to Granny's, where he saw all those people chatting, laughing and exuding happiness. That reminded him of his past life, with Milah. Pushed by who-knows-what, he entered the dinner. There, he found familiar faces, of whose, Snow's. She turned her head just as he made his entrance, and much to his surprise, she seemed like she quite expected it.

"Hook" she said simply looking at him, head to toe. "Already out?"

"Snow," he said using the same tone as she did "It seems to be surprising you. I am a pirate after all, it is not a few broken ribs that will hold me back."

"I guess so."

"Not with your precious daughter? I must admit I am quite astonished" he said sarcastically.

"Someone needs to look after Henry" she answered humbly, her eyes never leaving him.

"If you say so. So, how comes your dear daughter left with someone like the Dark One?"

Mary-Margaret weighed him up with a suspicious look. Why that sudden interest for Emma, since – until proof of the contrary – after their 'adventure' on that beanstalk, their relationships weren't on top form… If they had even been good one day. And although she did not show it, Snow had some worries on what could have happened over there. Her curiosity took over her and she regretted it as soon as the sentence fell from her lips, holding him back as his was about to leave, knowing he wouldn't get any answer.

"Hook. What happened?" he tensed before answering her, without turning around to face her.

"What happened where?"

"Over there." not less, not more. She wasn't going to give him a clue on what she was talking about.

"If you head your kingdom with that much clarity, I'm afraid your people run to their loss." he replied, a bit of a smirk forming on his lips.

"You know what I'm talking about. You're running away, that's all. So now, tell me, what happened?" she almost ordered him.

"Just to be clear" he began, facing her "I am not running away. What happened between Emma and I on that beanstalk is hers and my business. Is she wanted to tell you about it, which is not the case apparently, she would have. In any way, not a word will fall from my mouth about this 'event'" he finished, walking away.

In front of that speech, Snow's keenness did nothing but increase. Nevertheless, she felt offended that her daughter, who was her best friend just weeks ago, hadn't talk to her about it. "What happened between Emma and I". Something did happen. This 'something' was worrying her, because it seemed she found an ounce of sorrow in his eyes as if he wanted to forget this moment. She had to talk to Emma about it when she'll come back. Every possible scenario bumped into each other in her head and most of them weren't playing in favour of the Captain of the Jolly Roger.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 3:

A bit more than a week was gone since Emma left and without any news, her parents and her son as well started to worry, even if Henry was a permanent optimist. This optimism confirmed itself when the door flew open letting a mad and tired Emma appear, followed by Gold and a young man they supposed to be Rumplestiltskin's son.

"Emma!" Henry screamed running into her arms.

"Well! Hello kid!" she answered hugging him back.

She wanted to enjoy this reunion with her own family, but she felt a gaze of the two men on her back and she remembered she needed to talk to Henry. She had to tell him about his father, she owed him, after everything he did for her to find out about her parents, about herself.

"Henry" she started still feeling the gaze of the new comer on her back. "I need to tell you something really important."

"What is it?" he questioned her, a bit troubled.

"Sit down please" she said as he did so. "You remember when you asked me about your father?" he nodded "Well, let's say it was the truth I wanted you to hear and I truly apologize for it. I had planned to tell you everything as soon as the lie fell from my lips, but with all of what happened after that, it kept me for telling you the truth. And I have to admit, it was a way for me to avoid the conversation. If I did what I did, it is because I didn't want you to see your father as a coward, even if he'll stay this way for me. I swear to you I didn't think I would ever see him again, but it comes out he's Mr Gold's son."

"Yes. But I always knew him under the name of Neal Cassidy."

"So… He's my father?" he asked pointing at the person next to Gold. He didn't seem mad at all, but she still preferred to ask, just in case.

"Indeed yes. You're… You're not mad at me?" Henry regarded her before grinning and hugging her.

"You might have told me late, but you did, and that's what matters."

"You really are mature and quite astonishing for an eleven-year-old-boy"

Henry raised his shoulders smiling lightly and went over to Neal who stayed at the door with his father.

"I suppose I have to call you 'dad'?"

"Or you can call me Neal, as you want kid" he said with an awkward smile, not knowing how to act in front of his son.

"Ok!" the boy said with an enthusiastic voice.

"I don't want to seem killjoy, but after all those years, I believe my son and I need to talk" Gold spoke, both hands on his cane.

"It's understandable" Emma smiled "I think I'm gonna take this one to Granny's" she achieved taking Henry by the shoulders.

"What are we waiting for?" he said pulling her by her arm.

She followed him, looking at Snow and Charming, telling them she'll see them in the night or in the morning, closing the door behind them, closely followed by Neal and Gold.

**_Author's note: So I know it does not stick with how Henry reacted when he learned about Neal, but as I stopped writing for a long time, and I wrote it before the episode, this is the result. I didn't wanted Henry to be really mad at Emma, he is, I mean, deep inside when you lie to child and you tell him the truth only long after, he's mad. But I wanted to show that he kinda understood her or something like this… Ok, that was a lot clearer in my head ^^ Hope you liked the chapter, please review :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 4:

"Mom" Henry said suddenly, munching his hamburger. "Have you ever had a dream?"

"A dream?" she interrogated, surprised by his question. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you know, like when you're a kid"

"Oh, ok… Well, having a loving family, but I ended to stop believing in it. Until today."

"You didn't have any other?"

At that moment, without Henry or Emma noticing it, an indiscreet to spy the conversation, interested by what the young woman was about to answer.

"As a kid? Of course, one above all… But I never told anyone about it, because it was impossible and it seemed ridiculous, and my fosters families weren't the best you see. But it was a sort of an escape, I could think about something else."

"Anyone? Not even Neal when you guys met?"

The 'ear' wondered who was that 'Neal' the kid talked about. The young woman's answer intrigued him much more after that.

"Not even Neal" she sadly smiled at the recollection of that time.

"Would you tell it to me?"

"Of course"

"I'm listening then" he said grinning.

"Ok, well… You know the Harry Potter's book right?" he nodded "Little – as a teen maybe, when I read it, I imagined myself receiving the Hogwarts' letter telling me I got accepted, that I got a place that could feel like home. I told myself that if Harry could do it, I could to. And it happened, I got out of it, eventually. Not in the same way – even if, let's be honest, it was quite magical" she said with a wink to her son, which made him smile "But I made it."

"I'm glad you told me" Henry said, sincerely.

"I'm glad I told you too"

They ended their dinner silently, exchanging smiles and looks. The person who was currently eavesdropping got up and tried to leave without anyone noticing. Or at least that's what he had planned, because he turned around and went to Emma and Henry's table instead.

"Swan! Back in Storybrooke?"

"Hook. As you can see. What d'you want?"

"Say hello, of course" he answered grinning and sitting right in front of her, next to Henry "Hey kid!"

"Hey" Henry said weighing him up.

"Let me introduce myself. Killian Jones, but most people have taken to call me by my more colourful moniker. Hook, Captain Hook."

"Well, I kinda noticed it" replied the boy "You know, the Hook and… well my mom said it just few seconds ago."

"Hook, leave him alone" she said, worrying for her son, but he ignored her, just as she guessed he would and already planned on leaving.

"Smart kid you have here lass" Hook said instead.

"So, how do you guys know each other?" Henry asked, curious.

"A little adventure in the Enchanted Forest, quite nice actually" he answered glancing mockingly at Emma.

"Before I abandoned you on that beanstalk" she replied.

"And before I let you to rot in that cell" he replied, as Henry's eyes were shuttling back and forth between the two of them.

"And before I knocked you out with a compass by the Lake Nostros" she turned her gaze to Henry "C'mon kid, let's go home, it's getting late"

"Wait! You didn't told me about pirates when I asked you about how it was like over there!" the kid protested.

"I told you there were people trying to kill me… Well that's it" Emma answered.

"Emma, love, I would never be able to do such a thing" Killian defended himself, a bit offended as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, we gotta go. Coming Henry?"

"Yep, it was nice to meet you Killian!" Henry smiled.

"My pleasure lad, even if your mom isn't really pleased we did meet"

"Very well spotted" she muttered and they went out of the dinner and jumped into Emma's yellow car.

* * *

Henry was grinning and his mother didn't miss it.

"What is it that makes you grin like you just ate the best ice-cream of all time?" she interrogated him.

"You like him, Killian, don't you?" the way the words escaped his mouth didn't sound like a question to Emma's ears.

"What? Of course not! This guy is pain ok, he's unbearable and… and no I do not like him"

"Ok" he said and his mother just thought he gave up, but this kid is not one who gave up easily "You do like him."

"Henry, I tell you I don't"

"And I tell you, you do! I was right about everything else, why wouldn't I be about that?" he argued.

"Because you were talking about that entire 'true love' thing, and always finding each other. Not quite the same thing here"

"You did find each other after all. And I'm sure you like him" he said and she didn't even had time to respond he was already running out of the car right to the flat. Entering it, Mary-Margaret told her he was in his room. Emma nodded and buried herself in the couch, tired, but when she looked up, she saw her mother's interrogative gaze **_"And here we go again"_** she thought.

**_Author's note: Hope you liked the chapter :D So that Harry Potter reference is because, I thought it would be a bit obvious if Emma dreamt of going to Neverland because she is an orphan and all, so I thought the fact Harry was an orphan and lived at his aunt and uncle's house who were totally awful with him would make a link with what Emma may have had been through in foster care… Oh and also because I'm a huge Potterhead hehe ^^ But as much as I love Harry Potter, I can't choose between him and Peter Pan who is my idol since I'm a kid… So, again hope you liked the chapter, please leave a review :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 5:

Hook got out of the restaurant not long after the two young people. He liked Henry. Unlike his mother, this kid didn't have trust issues and stubborn as he seemed him to be, Killian thought he'd make a hell of a pirate. He returned to his ship and went to captain's cabin. Without his crew he felt lonely, even if he didn't want to admit it. But, tonight, loneliness was very welcomed. He needed to clear his mind. First of all he wondered who this 'Neal' could have done to make Emma suffer, then he told himself he must be the Crocodile's son, and that he might had given himself another name. So he must also be the boy's father, and so, the one who made Emma suffer. Here it was. The main thing he needed to focus on. **_Emma_**. This perturbing blond girl with her beautiful green eyes. The one who always found a way to turn the situation at her advantage in the end, the one who abandoned, tied up, at the top of that beanstalk and then knocked him out with a compass. The one that bested him in the first place. **_"She would make one hell of a pirate herself"_** he thought. He _liked_ her. He hated thinking about it, but it was true. He hated that feeling he had. The last time he cared about a woman, he watched her die in his arms. Was he admitting that he started to care about the young princess? Because that's what she was, a princess, a real one, the product of true love, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. A princess and a pirate, funny way of seeing things. Was he really picturing himself and Emma 'dating'? Even if it was kind of possible, this girl had some serious trust issues. The thought brought him back to Neal. If his thoughts about it were right, he was the cause of it. Everything was so messy in his head he almost forgot about his revenge. This desire was less strong than it had been before, still there, of course, but less strong. **_"Blame Swan"_** he thought. Or maybe was he satisfied with the thought of him losing the person he loved the most – equally to his son perhaps – and that this person didn't even remember she had loved him. The thought of Milah still ached, but less. He nearly felt himself ready to move on after three hundred years looking forward to his revenge. He had to thank Neverland for that actually, keeping him young, and this must had been one of the only advantages he found navigating on those seas. Killian shook his head to wipe those memories out and closed his eyes, falling asleep minutes later.

* * *

Back at the Charming's, Emma was facing an inquiry. Her mother, both mad and curious, questioning her.

"You're not telling me what happened, are you?" she asked severely.

"What? Where? If it's about Neal, there's absolutely nothing to…"

"Oh, no! Not with Neal" Mary-Margaret cut her off "With Hook."

"H…Hook? Why would you think that something happened between us?"

"Has it?"

"No, of course not! I mean…" she said hesitantly under Snow's severe look.

"So?" she insisted.

"I don't know if we can really say that '_something happened_ _between us_'" she answered emphasising her last words.

"Well, that's not what he seemed to say…"

"Why? What did he say?"

"What do you think he said?"

"Don't answer a question by another!"

"Emma!"

"Mary-Margaret!"

"Hey girls!" David said, coming back from whatever he was doing, wherever it was, without a single clue about what was currently going on between his wife and daughter.

"What?" they both yelled at him.

"Calm down, what is it?" he informed himself.

"Emma keeps refusing to tell me what happened between her and Hook during their 'excursion'" she answered.

"It is not that I refuse to, it is that there is absolutely nothing to say." she tried to defend herself, lightly blushing. "Oh god… I feel like a teenager" she added muttering.

"Emma, honey, your mother wants to know and so do I now I know it implies Hook"

"Listen, I can handle myself ok? I've done that for twenty-eight years, I can keep doing it." she said coldly, a bit too much perhaps judging by the look on her mother's face.

"Why don't you want to tell us? We're not going to judge you or anything"

"You, no. But I can tell by David's face, he will."

"But he's a pirate!" he said, suddenly angry.

"And so what?" she yelled angry too.

"You are a princess!"

"A princess? That is your argument? Well, biologically speaking, maybe, but mentally speaking, considering the childhood I had, pirate seems much more appropriate!"

"Emma…" Mary-Margaret said tentatively.

"You want to know what happened? Fine. I'll tell you. We climbed that fucking beanstalk, we got there, I cut my hand, he made me a bandage with a scarf of his – which I still have by the way" she added more for herself than for her parents. "There, something happened, I can't really explain what it was. Same thing when I kept him from getting trapped and we suddenly got really close. No more, no less. Now you know, I'm going to bed, because I had some sort of a tiring week you know." she concluded, her tone cold as ice.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have talked about the pirate/princess thing you know. Cause that was definitely a bad idea." Snow said softly and sadly, letting her head rest on her husband's shoulder, once their daughter out of sight.

**_Author's note: Hey! So, yeah, not much to say about this chapter, it was just some kind of an idea that popped into my head and I tried to do justice to. In the hope you liked it, please leave a review below :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 6:

The next day, the young woman woke up early with the great desire to go jogging. She got out of her bed, went to her wardrobe, took what she needed, got dressed, tied her hair up in a ponytail and went out after she took a look at her clock indicating six a.m.

She was running for approximately thirty minutes without really knowing where she was going. Drowned in her deepest thoughts she cared about her destination only when her feet met the salt water, making her notice she was on the beach. Unwilling to go further, she let herself fall to the ground, watching the sun rising slowly and lied down, trying to relax as much as possible, eyes closed.

When she opened them again, a shadow was hiding the sunlight, just as a part of its warmth.

"Had a good sleep love?" a familiar voice asked her.

"Just to be clear Hook, I wasn't asleep."

"Well, it's eight o'clock, so I think you were."

"And what tells you I didn't arrive just ten minutes ago?" Emma asked, getting up and rid of the sand that got stuck on her trousers.

"Always want to have the last word don't you lass?" he smiled "Well, to answer your question, it is quite simple, I saw you arriving around six."

"Are you spying me or something?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Why would I do that? Besides, you're on the beach and I have a ship." he said pointing the Jolly Roger, no longer cloaked.

"Touché" she simply answered letting his infamous smirk appear on his face.

Some kind of silence took place between the two of them, only broken by the come and go of the waves. It was truly relaxing and exactly what Emma needed, her eyes lost on the horizon. Unfortunately, this pleasure was cut off by someone screaming out her name only a few minutes later.

"Emma! Emma!" she turned her head to saw who it was that was calling her and put it back in its place just as she did the first move.

"Who is it lass?" Hook asked looking at her, half-curious, half-amused.

"The son of someone you want to kill"

"You might need to be a bit more precise darling, there are quite a lot" he smiled, but his tone changed when he saw the woman's dark glare. "Baelfire?" he asked then.

"Baelfire-Neal-whatever-his-name-is, I just know I don't want to see him"

So he was right. Neal is Baelfire. And so he was Henry's father. And the one that made Emma suffer. It was it, wasn't it? But before he could say anything, Neal arrived next to them.

"Emma, I really need to talk to you." he tried to say, running out of breath.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Well I do, so please listen." he replied as she weighed him up. No matter what he wanted to tell her, she wasn't ready to hear him.

"Not today, plus, I was talking" she answered pointing Hook and Neal's expression changed as fast as lightning struck the sky, seeing who Emma was talking to.

"Hook" he said darkly.

"Baelfire."

The young princess' eyes were shuttling back and forth between the two men and she was wondering how in hell they…

"Emma! Why are you talking with him?" Neal suddenly screamed.

"What is the matter if she's talking with me? She does what she wants!" Killian took offend.

Hook? Offended? By what Neal just said? This thought made Emma smile, she thought nothing like that could actually hurt his feelings. Well, she wouldn't forget to remind him sometimes. Drown in her thoughts – again – Emma didn't notice the beginning of a fight between them.

"Hey!" she said, before running to where they were. "Of course they moved" she muttered and separated them. "Are you mad?" she yelled at them. "Listen, I don't know what happened between you too, nor do I know who you both met each other, but I might think that killing each other is not the solution."

"If you say so" Neal said, with no much conviction.

"That, my dear, is a really long story" the pirate said sending a sardonic smile to Rumplestiltskin's son, which announced no good. "Story that I'll be really pleased to tell you when I'll pass by your flat, to, you know, take back, what you forgot to give me back" he finished with a wink.

Baelfire-Neal-or-whatever was fulminating against the pirate after that sentence, full of some sort of innuendo as he liked them, as Emma just rolled her eyes indifferent to what he just said.

"Of course yes" she said ironically "Can I go without one of you killing the other or not?" she asked crossing her arms.

"That should be ok" Neal answered "Cause I'm walking you home"

"No way, not even in your dreams, I certainly can go home by m…"

"I'd like to see my son" he said, perfectly knowing that she couldn't refuse that.

"For Henry, and only for him, just to be clear." Emma sighed.

"Wait a minute" Hook said, looking at Neal. He would be able to have his answer now "Henry is your son? And so" he turned to Emma "he is the one that cowardly abandoned you princess?"

Emma just couldn't believe what she just heard. Since when Kil-Hook was he 'caring' about her? That was something she hadn't quite predicted and despite her confusion, she answered him.

"That's it, basically yeah. But stop calling 'princess' would you"

"But that is exactly what you are, a real princess" he said before kissing her cheek and going back to his ship.

Once out of sight, Neal turned to Emma, still dazed about what the pirate just did. Hands in his pocket, he awkwardly tried to start a conversation.

"So, it seems there's just the two of us now…"

"Yeah…" she said absently "I think I'm gonna go home. So hurry if you want to come"

The way back home was silent. Neal didn't know what to say and Emma was still dazed and pissed off, so he didn't dare to interrupt her thoughts. When she opened the door of the flat she shared with Mary-Margaret and David, Henry ran to her.

"Mom! Where were you? I was worried and… Oh, hi dad"

**_Author's note: As usual, hope you liked the chapter :) Please leave a review :)_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's note: First of all thanks for the reviews, it's nice to know some people like what you do you know :) Then, sorry I didn't post any chapter yesterday, but, I need to translate my chapters from French to English, so it takes quite some time, plus I need to focus a bit on chapters which or not written yet, because a friend read it in French, so I sincerely apologize :) I will try and do my best to post a chapter every two days :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 7:

"You're going to get him back Regina, trust me"

"I do know that. What I want to know is _when_?"

"Soon, my darling, soon"

"Well that's precise."

Cora looked at her daughter, a smile on her lips. She hadn't change. Still pretty, still stubborn, and still so naïve. She thought time would have taught her, but apparently it hadn't. Poor girl, this is why Henry was not with her anymore. She wanted to play it nice, but it had taken him even further from her. Love is a weakness, that she had repeated her at least a thousand times. Regina always had been delicate and this is what ran her to her loss and what will do it again soon. Seeing her daughter moved, Cora cut off her thoughts.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting Henry back. I'm sick of waiting, I'm going to get him back. Now."

"Darling" her mother said "as much as I admire your determination, we don't have a plan."

"What for? We have magic" Regina answered, before disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke, closely followed by Cora, smile spreading across her face.

* * *

Henry and Neal were actively chatting, both seemed to get on really well. Emma watched them without really doing it, while drinking her hot cocoa. Once she drank it, she got upstairs and changed herself. She took basic denims and while grabbing a T-Shirt, something fell from her closet. She bent down and picked it up after getting her clothes on and noticed it was Hook's scarf. She decided to put it on so she can give it back to him later, when she'll see him. Well, at least it was the reason her conscious will give the others. When she came back to the living room, she found Neal lying on the floor, unconscious and Henry was nowhere to be seen.

"Emma?"

"Neal!" she said running toward him "What happened? Where's Henry?"

"Cora and Regina… They took him, I couldn't do anything" he said weakly, slowly coming back.

"Where to?" she asked, more than worried.

"Don't know… they talked about a boat or something like that I think…"

"Hook" she stated "I need to go. Don't move. I'll try to come back as fast as I can"

"As if I had a choice" he said ironically "And Emma, watch… out" he ended but she was already gone.

* * *

When Emma arrived, she was quite surprised to see Hook fighting against Cora and Regina, pulling Henry back from them as much as he could. Apparently he took him back from them. That pirate would always surprise her. He glanced in her direction, hoping she would understand what he wanted to say **_"Come take Henry discreetly and go"_**. Killian noticed she understood when he glanced back at her a second time. She looked worried, afraid and this was strange, because even if the situation allowed those feelings, he thought she would hide them. As she always does. Unfortunately, he focused too much on Emma and Cora noticed her and changed her target. The young princess too focused on her son, didn't see the ball of magic Cora send her and avoid him a bit too late, harming her leg, making her fall to the ground.

"The Savior arrives too late" she laughed, with some sadistic smile "We won" she said as Emma tried to get up her face twisting with pain. Once up, she tried to move, but Cora shot her out to the side of the Jolly Roger. "But, when I say 'us' I think much more of me" she admitted that smile still on her face.

"But I thought…" Regina said, realising her grip on the pirate who took a deep breath when he hit the ground, when she heard what her mother said.

"My dear Regina. Love is a weakness and I really thought time would have taught you, but no" she said pretending disappointment.

"What are you going to do with Henry?" Regina asked stepping back from her mother towards where her adoptive son as well as Emma and Hook were, her tone announcing that she changed sides.

"Bring him to someone that is looking for him for much longer than you my dear" Cora snapped her fingers and Henry found himself by her side, her hand firmly gripped on his shoulder, her daughter knocked out. "My pleasure" she smiled before disappearing into a portal coming from God-knows-where.

"Henry!" Emma screamed, suddenly getting up no matter how hard her leg ached and running to where her son was taken. Hook ran to her and held her before she did something stupid.

"Swan! Swan!" he tried to reason with her while she struggled, trying to get out of his grip. "Emma! You cannot go, they're gone"

"Henry! She took me Henry! To bring him god-knows-where" she cried before caving in the pirate's arms.

* * *

Alerted by Neal alone and suffering in their living room, David and Mary-Margaret, after hearing him out, ran to the docks. They understood they arrived too late when they saw their daughter crying into Killian's arms.

"Emma! Emma, what happened?" her mother asked troubled.

"Cora took Henry" Killian answered, the young woman unable to do so.

"Where to?" David questioned.

"I have no clue."

"I think I can help you with that" a voice said behind them.

**_Author's note: So… yeah, I needed to include Cora and Regina you know, hope I did well :) Hope you like the chapter, please leave a review below thanks a lot for reading :D_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's note: I wanted to post the chapter yesterday, but as I was falling asleep on my keyboard and I wasn't able to translate correctly, I preferred to finish it today so I'll give you something good (I hope) I'm sorry about that. Hope you'll like it :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 8:

Everyone turned around in a synchronised movement to see who was speaking, even Emma looked up.

"How do you plan on doing so Crocodile?" Killian asked leaving Emma in her mother's arms.

"My. Business." he said getting round him. "Miss Swan, let me see your leg" he asked and she obeyed, telling herself that nothing could be worse anyway. To her greatest surprise, her leg was healed in a record time. She got up, looked at it, then at Gold.

"Hum… Thanks, I guess. So, how do you plan on helping us?" she questioned him right after, not forgetting that Henry was all that mattered. Rumplestiltskin smiled and made something appear in front of them.

"A globe? That is your idea?" Emma wasn't convinced and wondered how this was going to help them, just as everyone else on the docks, Regina included since she was up again.

"This globe will permit us to locate your son. All we need is a drop of blood" he explained then "If you please Miss Swan"

He took her hand and pulled it towards the top of the object and pricked her finger on the needle. A drop of her blood fell and dispersed itself to draw an indistinct shape.

"Where did she take Henry?" Regina interrogated him as Hook got closer and looked carefully at it, before putting his head up.

"Neverland" he said in a sigh, staring at Gold, a hesitating look on his face, before continuing "I offer you my ship and services"

"Are you done trying to kill me?" the Crocodile asked.

"For now"

"Well, if it is so, then I can open a portal for you. Get some rest, we leave early tomorrow morning."

**_"So, that was strange"_** Emma thought as everyone got home, willing to stay a bit more, her gaze lost once again on the horizon.

"Emma?" the pirate's voice asked next to her.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?"

"Just as well as someone who just lost her son" she answered a bit more bitterly than expected, but let's face it, his question was stupid.

"I'm sure he's ok" he tried to comfort her.

"I hope you're right…"

"You should get home and try to sleep" he advised her.

"Yeah, I should… Good night" Emma said before turning round. She had just made a few steps that he called her back "Yes?" she asked.

"The scarf suits you" he smiled as she smiled back and to the way of her flat. When she got there she went directly to her room and lied down on her bed, letting the tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

The next day, everyone was on the Jolly Roger at dawn, just as Gold told them, even Neal was there. Having Rumplestiltskin and his son on board didn't please him a lot, but since it was the only to get Henry back, Hook had to deal with it.

"So, now everybody is present, we can go. Captain, I believe you know how to use those?" Gold asked, handing him a bean.

"Aye, that I do" he simply answered, taking the bean from him, throwing it in the water and sort of whirl opened in front of them. "Everyone grip himself to something steady" he screamed, taking the helm and directing the Jolly Roger.

* * *

The way through the portal seemed like forever, especially for Emma, who was tired from spending half her night crying, who had almost lose grip several times. So, when they reached calm waters, it had been a relief and everyone turned to hear what the Captain had to say.

"Welcome on the vast Neverland's sea. If she stays this way, we'll normally be reaching shore two or three days."

"So we are going to sleep on the boat?" Snow interrogated him.

"Ship. And yes indeed, let me show you your cabins."

"But who's gonna steer the b-ship" Emma asked as he came toward her.

"Who said she needed to be steered for now?" he said in a wink "Please, let me guide you" he added as they followed him. "So, they are my previous crew's cabins, I tried to arrange them the best I could, but only three are usable, mine included. The others are or condemn or serving to hoard everything we need. So our royal couple and Regina, you'll go in this one" he said pointing one of them "Gold and Neal, in this one. And you will sleep in mine princess" he added smiling and glancing at Neal who's reaction was immediately heard.

"No way." he screamed.

"Calm down would you? Just to be clear, we will never be in the same bed at the same time, even if that would be an awesome idea" he winked, again, under the dark glare Rumplestiltskin's son was shooting him. "But I will need someone to replace me to steer the ship"

"Could you please just, you know, fight later? Cause my son is out there, alone with Cora, defenceless and I am hell of tired. So please, fight when we're back in Storybrooke ok?" Emma stepped in.

"As you wish princess. Go to sleep, I'll wake you"

The smile the pirate wore on his face at this moment was both challenging for Neal and genuine for her. She thanked him, smiling back and went to sleep on his bed, falling asleep almost instantly the smell of leather, of rum and of the ocean enveloping her.

_**Author's note: Hope you liked it :) Please leave a review :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned themt_**

Chapter 9:

The night just fell, letting the stars shining in the cloudless sky. Everything was different here. Time was stuck, weather was unpredictable, flora and fauna were as beautiful as they were deadly. All of Neverland was this way, it was a real trap. Its beauty was one of the reasons why children didn't want to leave and children were what made it dangerous. Prisoners of time, they thought everything was a game or on the contrary, they took everything too seriously. They could easily be offended and get violent. Never say anything bad about their leader. Never. Unless you're suicidal.

The Captain shivered at the thoughts. He never really liked Neverland and stayed as far as possible from the island, except when he needed to get food, which could last a couple of days, and with this, the island had no more secrets for him. His thoughts were cut off by the arrival of Emma on deck. She apparently didn't notice him and went to the railing of the ship. He gazed at her, at how she leaned on her elbows and looked at the sea. He couldn't help thinking how beautiful she look when the stars were glowing upon her hair. He will need to be careful about what was going to leave his mouth while next to the princess. Besides, he should call her out before she goes overboard and end up in fish food.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked from behind the helm. "But let me tell you, it's much more breath taking from here."

"I didn't see you were here" she jumped a bit "Yeah, wonderful."

"Don't lean too much. The mermaids will sweetly drown you if you get to close. Watch out." he said and she stepped backwards brusquely than intended when she realized what he just said.

"Thanks for the info" she said joining him and 'Whoa' had been the only thing she was able to say when she saw the sea as dark as night reflecting the sky in all its splendour.

"Told you the view was breath taking from up here. Come here now."

"Where?" she asked doubtfully.

"Here. In front of me. My actual place. Behind the helm." he said rolling his eyes.

"No. No, no, no, no. Now way. No fucking way. I am not driving this." she answered stepping back, but Hook gripped her arm and placed her in front of him.

"First of all, you don't 'drive' it, you 'steer' it, secondly, please, do not call my ship 'this'. I'd prefer if you'd say 'her'."

"Ok, well, driving, steering, or whatever, there is no chance I'm doing it"

"I need someone to replace me sometimes. I need to sleep too lass you know. So you don't have much of a choice"

"Ask David!" she cried out "But, believe me, it you let me your boat…"

"Ship"

"Yeah, ship. Anyway, if you let me steer her, I swear that the Titanic was successful."

"I'm sure you will do just fine, it is less complicated than it seems."

"Complicated or not, I am not steering your ship." she said turning back.

She faced him and he was closer than she thought and he got even closer in an instant, the space between them was now a utopia. Emma felt herself blush when his hot breath hit her skin. Both of them were feeling strangely fine with the other. It seemed quite logical if you think about it, they had much more in common that they would never admit. They both were people broken by the past. They both had loved till they lost their mind and ended up losing themself. Both made an extreme promise, never fall in love again. Never trust again. Nevertheless, the walls they built up were starting to fade away in the presence of the other and soon what had to happened, happened.

Killian closed the tiny gap between them and put his lips on Emma's who just took a few seconds to realize what was happening and kissed him back. It was both tender and passionate. At this precise moment every bit of tension, every fear that had been present in both of them vanished. Their walls broke down and the feelings took over. When they put an end to it, none of them dared to move, not knowing how the other would react. Hook had been the first to talk.

"I… hum… Sorry" he said hesitating, a first for the self-confident pirate.

"It's… It's nothing" Emma reassured him, putting her hands on his chest "It had to happen anyway… No?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't really know… It always had been… I mean… Argh, screw this" she said turning back again to face the helm this time "So, how do I drive your boat?"

"Steer and ship love, but I'm going to put that on the fact you're dazed by how an awesome kisser I am" he slightly laughed.

"Here he is. The self-confident, narcissist and Captain Innuendo pirate is back" she smiled "and Hook, sorry"

"Killian, my name is Killian" he smiled and even if he just saw her back, he knew she was smiling too. "Come on Emma, you don't have to be sorry for anything, do you? Oh and, have I made an innuendo yet?" he grinned

"I don't know… Not, yet, but it'll come and you're most certainly narcissist and self-confident."

"But you didn't deny the fact I am an awesome kisser" she hit him in the ribs to make him shut up. No, indeed she hadn't denied it, how could she?

"Hey, you teach me or not?"

"Right away princess" he answered putting his right hand on hers and making sure he didn't hurt her left one with his hook. "So, move it two notches port" she did so as he told her "and now one notch starboard"

He went to her side and looked at her steering his ship easily, he told her once she'd make one hell of a pirate, he was right and he was going to remind her of that. After a few minutes watching her, his face wore a proud look.

"See, you do it just fine"

"I understand better why you love being at sea, it's really relaxing, and you feel entirely free. As if no one was holding you back"

"Told you you'd make one hell of a pirate and whatever the Titanic might be, I'm sure I can go get some rest without my dear ship ending up like it, can't I?"

"You're the Captain, you get to choose. And you need to watch Titanic"

"I trust you with that when we'll get back to Storybrooke and I trust you more than anybody else with steering too. Good night Princess" he said kissing her forehead.

"Good night Captain."

**_Author's note: Hey! So Captain Swan first kiss, sailing lessons, what did you think of it? I hope I did it well :) Hope you like the chapter, thanks a lot for the reviews, means a lot, please leave one below :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's note: Thanks a lot for the reviews, lots of love xx_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 10:

It's been a few hours Emma was steering the Jolly Roger and it has been a long long time she hadn't felt this good. She felt like she belonged. Really. This feeling was emphasised by the fact that this time, she had a goal, someone she could hold on to, a family by her side. In less than a day, they would be able to start their search, they'll find Henry and they'll get back home. She wouldn't give up and she knew everyone on board wouldn't either. The light breeze brushed her skin and she closed her eyes to enjoy it. She felt really good.

"Hey" a voice said next to her, making her jump a bit.

"Neal" she answered simply, not even looking at him.

"Listen Emma, I… I think I owe you some explanations…"

"Oh, you think?" she scorned

"I am really sorry, but understand, there is this guy, August, he came at me, and he knew who I was, he told me about the curse and all and…"

"Wait a minute. So basically, you're telling me that you left me and let me go to prison because Pinocchio told you to?"

"Yes but…"

"Oh, no. Do you realize what you're telling me?

"I had no intention to hurt you! I loved you Emma! And I still do!" he shouted and the princess tensed at the words, letting go of the helm. Hook arrived just in time, followed by Snow, alerted by all the screaming.

"How dare you?" she screamed, tears of anger finding their way out of her eyes. "How dare you tell me that after what you did to me? You have no right to do so! None."

"I didn't have a choice! I did this for your own good!"

"Of course you did! Because, in your mind, letting people go to jail, when they're a bit less than half responsible, it is for their own good?" she asked sarcastically "I trusted you, and you left me!"

"Don't make me say what I did not"

"It was strongly insinuated… I knew it was a bad idea to go with Gold, I knew it" she muttered, head in her hands.

"Emma, I" Neal started but was cut off by Mary-Margaret.

"I think you should go back to your cabin Bae" she said lightly, but in way no one could discuss it – queen thing – and he nodded, and went back to his cabin.

"Thank you Mary-Mar… Mom" her daughter said, hugging her, grateful.

Snow hugged her back and whispered a 'It's nothing' in her ear, tears of joy escaping her eyes, realizing that she just called her 'mom'.

"I told you I was going to drown your ship" she tried to joke, stepping back from her mother, looking at Killian.

"Well, she's still floating" he smiled to her.

"That was close" Emma answered smiling back.

"But it didn't happened princess. You should go get some rest, you'd feel better. You should be on top form to replace in the day."

"Great idea. Good night Killian."

"Good night your Majesties" he answered, bowing gently, making Emma and Snow chuckle.

Mary-Margaret walked her daughter back to Hook's cabin. She was now sure something was going on between her beautiful little girl and the handsome Irish Captain. She was staring at her and Emma obviously noticed.

"Mom? Wanna ask me something?"

"Well, I was wondering if, you know, Hook and you, well… you know…"

"We kissed if that's what you want to hear."

"I knew it" she muttered and a laugh escaped Emma's mouth. "So you're…"

"Together?" Emma cut her off, laughing in front of the situation "I don't know, I think it was a way to, hum, to get rid of the tension between us you see?"

"If you say so" Snow smiled "But I think it is way much more than that"

"Which is?" she asked perplexed.

"Yeah… I don't think you're ready yet" she teased.

"Remind me who is supposed to be the mother figure here?" Emma laughed.

"Well, technically, we both are" Mary-Margaret answered, laughing with her. They stayed this way, laughing together, lying on the bed present in the cabin, just as friends and when they finally calmed down, Snow spoke "Why did you call me mom just today?"

"I don't know. Maybe it was the time I did so. Maybe because losing Henry made me realize how much it must had been hard for you to leave me. And I realize how hard I must have been to you two, but I'm not used to people caring about me. I know I didn't show it, but you cannot imagine how finding you made me happy. How it feels good to feel loved and belonging."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke. She felt relieved and let go in her mother's arm who was whispering her 'It's ok now, we're here'. And it was all Emma dreamt of during twenty-eight years: the loving arms of a mother.

**_Author's note: I know the chapter is shorter, and I apologize, but it was one of those chapter you have trouble to write because you have ideas of what will come next and that blocks you you know. Anyway, hope you liked it, thanks again for the reviews means a lot, please leave one below :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's note: Sorry I didn't post earlier, but I've been hell of busy, plus I need to write the others chapters in French. Just thought I'll let you know, I go back to school on 3_****_rd_****_ of September so I will not be able to update every day or two days, but I'll try my best on the weekends :) So here's chapter 11, hope you'll like it :) Oh! And I almost forgot! More than 2000 views, thank you so much, means the world to me :')_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 11:

They were all on the deck of the ship, which just moored next to the island's shores, under the orders of its captain. He was facing them, a sort of a parchment in his hand and gave it to David.

"It's a map of Neverland, you'll need it" he answered after David threw him an interrogative look.

"You're not coming with us?" Regina asked.

"Of course I do come with you"

"Then, why…"

"I know the island like the back of my hand – please, don't joke about it, I've heard this at least a thousand times. Anyway, we are going to go in two separate groups, it'll much more efficient. So, I allowed myself to form them" he said smirking and as soon as Emma saw it, she went straight to him, feeling all gazes turning to her and Hook's smile just grew larger.

"What?" she asked rising her shoulders.

"Well, love, what a nice sense of deduction you have here. Besides, if it came you're cold at night, I'll always be able to warm you, and my arms are open" he winked and made the princess blush a bit.

"It is not deduction, it's anticipation and…"

"And just make another remark like this one to my daughter and I swear the only thing you'll be able to warm will be the tree you'll be tied to." Snow cut her off. Better her than Charming, who knows what he could have done.

"Touché" he grinned "So, Snow and Char… Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing exactly?" he questioned Neal who came by their side, followed by his father.

"I join the group, what did you want me to do?"

"Wait a minute it is not what I planned"

"It seems it's now the case _Captain_" Rumplestiltskin said. Hook was about to talk back, but Emma's hand gripped his wrist.

"Killian, leave it, it's ok"

"It is as you wish princess. So, after this… Change of plan, Snow, Charming and Regina, you'll form a group and you'll go to the west side of the island, while the second one, which means, Emma, Rumplestiltskin, Baelfire and I, will go to the east side. If we have nothing in three days, we meet here and plan how we will act." he said 'Captainly' and all nodded and left the Jolly Roger. Killian turned to Emma "Ready?"

"Aye Aye Captain" she took a deep breath and smiled, grabbing his hand under the dark glare Neal was throwing them.

"You're coming? Otherwise we leave without you" he said losing patience.

"Nice try, but you'll need me" he replied, passing in front of them, his and Emma's hand still in each other.

* * *

A few hours must have passed since they started to walk in the search of Henry. The heat was stifling and Emma decided to take off her red leather jacket and put her hair in a messy bun. She was wearing a simple white tank top and she loved it. The only thing that could make her hate it in this moment was it was a bit short and had a tendency to go up a bit and so, it let a part of her belly. This cost her some innuendos from Hook. This guy was suicidal. Anybody would have stop talking seeing Neal murdering looks, but not him. But then again, he was not anybody and she remembered what he told her on the beanstalk 'I love a challenge'. Suicidal. She wondered what would have happened if she hadn't let him at the top of that beanstalk. None of it. She would never have been to Neverland. Henry would be by her side. But she would never have kissed him. She would never have known how sweet and careful he was, how good she felt by him. But, on the other side, if that never happened, she wouldn't have missed it? Wouldn't she? Nevertheless, she was cut off in her thoughts by the sudden darkness, which panicked her a bit, against her will.

"Killian?"

"Emma?"

"Why is it night already? I mean, no sunset or anything like this?" she asked.

"No, on the island, the night just falls. It's exactly why you better not wander out there alone. We should stop here for the night. We can't continue searching, we might get attacked" he advised.

"Then, let me…" said Gold waving his hand and made tents appear as well as a camp fire.

"Thanks" Hook said drily without really thinking it.

"I'll take the first watch" Emma said.

"Alright, come wake me when you need some sleep" the Captain agreed.

"Or me" Neal said and Emma rolled her eyes, tired with her ex-boyfriend's childish interventions.

Of course, Hook reacted straight away and they started to argue. It had to happen, judging the tension between them. A chance it hadn't ended like it did with Emma. **_"In a manner of thinking, that would have been quite funny, weird, but funny"_** she thought and that made her smile.

"You know, I'm here to find my son and…"

"Our son"

"Technically yes, but he stays _MY _son. So, I'm here to find him and it will not happen if you keep acting like kids, ok? So now, you two, you go to bed. Right now!" she ordered them, with both a mother tone and one that made her look like a queen.

"Ok" Neal said like a kid you just yelled at – which it was, basically. "See you later Emma"

"Yeah"

"I can feel the royalty running through your veins from where I stand, and I bet even Regina is not that severe with Henry" the pirate teased her.

"Well, I'm not Regina, and you're not my kids. You are not even kids. So now Killian, go to bed" she said both severely and amused by what he just said "Without me" she added seeing his innuendo look, a smile on his lips.

"At least I tried" he gave up, smiling "See you later princess"

"See you later"

**_Author's note: Soooo, how did you like the chapter? Not much going on though… Much will happen in chapter 12 ;) Please leave a review if you liked it :D Try to update as soon as I can :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's note: Helloooo! So new chapters two days in a row… Here is chapter 12, chapter 13 is the last chapter I wrote in French, so, the last chapter I actually wrote. I'll probably take more time to post, because I'll need to write… *please don't hit me* Thanks a lot for the reviews, follows, favorites, views you are incredible, love you 3_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 12:

The fire created by Gold was dancing in front of her eyes, while questions were bumping into each other in her head. Were they going to find Henry in time? Where was he? To whom Cora could have possibly brought him to? Why did she let Hook kiss her? What were her feelings for the pirate? For Neal? All she wanted right now, was being wrapped in her duvet next to Henry, hot cocoa in her hands, laughing while watching all those Disney movies and telling themselves how far from the truth they were. But she was there. In Neverland. Sitting on the ground. Disorientated. For the second time in her life, she didn't know how to act, what to think, for the third time maybe. She didn't know anymore. Someone came to sit beside her and she sighed when she saw who it was from the corner of her eye. Would he ever leave her alone? Wishing he'd go quickly, she asked him what he wanted.

"Apologize. Again. Tell you how much I'm mad at myself for what I did and that there's not a day in ten years I stop regretted what I did."

She knew he was sincere. But she also knew she wouldn't forgive him, at least not yet. If he regretted for ten years, why hadn't he come to her? So she couldn't forgive him just yet. She would accept him, for Henry, cause she perfectly knew what it was to grow up without parents, she had to give her son this chance, even if he would not actually live with both his parents. Neal apologized greatly and a lot of times. But he lied to her. On who he was, where he was from. Hell, he even lied on who she was. He abandoned her and forced her to abandon the one she cared the most about.

"You have a strange way of showing it" she finally said, an absent look on her face.

"I still love you Emma"

"The feeling is not reciprocate, sorry"

"I'm sure it is, deep inside. And I'll prove it to you." before she could say a thing, Neal was kissing her.

* * *

Hook woke up, put his hook in his place and got up, ready to take the watch. However, he stopped himself at the tent's 'door'. What he saw felt like someone was stabbing him with a sharp blade. Emma was kissing Baelfire. He felt betrayed. He had thought that maybe… Maybe something could have happened between them. What he had felt kissing her, he had never felt it for years. He had believed… Not able to watch this any longer, he put his walls up again in the shorter time and got out of his tent taking care of making as much noise as possible so that they'll separate themselves.

"Hook" Bae said, frustrated.

"Swan, I wanted to see if you needed some rest, but apparently no" he spat, his eyes as dark and stormy as the most restless sea, his tone was as cold as marble, before we walked into the didn't even think about it and slapped Neal.

"Do that one more time and I swear your head will find her way out of your body. And it will be no accident"

"So it's true then"

"What? What is true?" she almost yelled.

"You don't love me anymore"

"I told you, it's over. How could I possibly love you after what you put me through?"

"And him, do you love him?" he asked and Emma looked at him before looking down. Did she love him? Yes, no, maybe, she didn't know. Facing her silence, Neal spoke again "I see"

"Listen, I don't know ok? But you, you stay here while I go after him"

* * *

He just stopped when he heard a voice call him. He turned back and faced the person he least wanted to see at this precise moment, even if a part of him hoped she'd come looking for him.

"Swan. What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he asked drily.

"Killian, I…" she began, but was cut off by him.

"If you're here to explain yourself, there's no need. You're a big girl, you do whatever you want."

"Of course I do! Listen, he is the one that kissed me, I…"

"Ah, so you feel bad for me, is that it? Listen carefully Swan" the words leaving his mouth were as sharp as a blade "What happened on my ship meant absolutely nothing. You said it. Tension that needed to be released one way or another."

That had hurt her. Like hell. She usually could tell when people were lying, but, this time, his gaze was so dark she couldn't possibly say. She wanted to cry, to yell at him, but her pride would not allow her. So she played his game.

"That's true. You're right. I don't owe a single explanation. We are here to find my son. What happened on the Jolly Roger meant nothing. I was tired, sad, I didn't know what I was doing" she told him in way that hurt him, he surely wasn't expecting that, but then again, she was quite unpredictable, without her eyes leaving him for a second. "Now, I'm going back to the tents, before we get attacked by who-knows-what to get some sleep so I can properly look for my son tomorrow." on those words, she left, but Hook held her back.

"Swan, it's the other way" he said and she took the opposite direction, without forgetting to roll her eyes.

When they arrived to the tents, Neal hadn't moved and even if Emma directly went to her bed, without looking at him, he couldn't help but let a satisfied smile appear on his lips when he noticed the tension between her and Hook had come back.

"You can go to your tent, I'll the last hours of guard" the pirate simply said.

"What happened?" he asked as innocently as possible.

"Not your concern. Go sleep, we have a long way to go tomorrow"

"I am ready to fight for her you know. I'll win her back" he said and Hook looked up at him and chuckled.

"If you really meant it you would have done that ten years earlier"

"The question is, are you ready to fight for her?" he continued ignoring his remark "Let the best win" he added, facing his silence.

"I'll sure fight for her. Because as I wisely said to the coward that is your father, _a man unwilling to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets_. But you won't 'win' her, cause Emma's not a trophy you win. You _deserve_ her. You deserve her, her trust, her love. But let me tell you something, none of us does."

What he did not know in this moment, he that he deserved her more than anybody else and someone was ready to open his eyes.

**_Author's note: Hello again! So? How did you like it? What Hook says in the end is something I really imagine him saying, so I thought – I hope – it was good and you liked it :) Please revieeeew :D_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I planned to post the chapter yesterday, but I had a last minute call so I've been busy all day. So I started to write chapter 14, and I'll try to update as soon as possible, but unfortunately school start again on Tuesday :( But, let's see the good point, OUAT is on in less than a month #cantwait Here's chapter 13, hope you'll like it :D_**

**_PS: I apologize, but after re-reading some chapters I realized I had forgotten some words or taped a letter wrong, sorry :/ _**

**_ Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 13:

The stifling heat was becoming unbearable and the tension between Neal, Emma and Hook didn't help. Rumplestiltskin was looking at them, but remained silent just as the rest of the group. Nevertheless, his mind wasn't really focused on their childish behaviour. He thought about Belle. He wondered if she was ok, if she would have had her memories back by the time they come home. If he was going to be able to go back home one day. Before he was able to thought deeply about it, his son's and Emma's voices cut him off.

"Shit…"

"Emma, you're ok?" Neal worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just… Just a cut, I've known worse" she said "What? It is true, I'm going to survive, I've really known worse. Prison for example" she added, a bit sarcastically under the insistent look her ex-boyfriend was giving her, making Hook smile lightly.

"Give me your hand" the pirate suddenly said.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Your hand, it's cut, let me help" Emma let out a chuckle, was a wonderful thought of _déjà-vu_ she just had.

Hook repeated the same actions he did on the beanstalk: rum, bandage. Only, he didn't have that sparkle in his eyes. His blue gaze was cold and reserved. They started to walk again right after, but they didn't go really far, because Hook made them stop not long after, feeling someone spying them.

"Is it…" Emma started, but was cut off by the pirate.

"Tink, you can show yourself" he had just finished his sentence that a glowing ball of light passed in front of them and placed herself in front of Hook.

"Hello Killian" she said grinning.

"Hello Tinkerbell" he answered and Emma let out a nervous laugh.

"I should have known it" she explained herself raising her arms.

"You must be Emma, aren't you?" Tinkerbell asked twirling around her before she sat on her shoulder. "Nice to meet you" she added after Emma confirmed her thought.

"Hum… yeah, me too, but how do you…?"

"Know your name? I'm a fairy" she said as if it was the most normal thing in the world and that explained everything. But, after those few weeks, Emma was expecting everything.

"If you're here, it's that you had something to tell us, no?" Neal interrogated.

"In deed I do Baelfire. I know where the boy you're looking for is. But we need to find the rest of your group. The more you are, the better it is."

* * *

"My daughter? With a pirate? Snow, are you going mad?" Charming suddenly screamed after his wife told him what happened between Emma and Hook on the Jolly Roger and told him some of her hypothesis.

"I know it can seem… Strange, but when we think about it, it's not that much. I mean, they both had a broken heart and the walls they built around themselves? They're higher than the Kilimanjaro. But still. Have you seen the way he looks at her?"

"Like someone where innuendos are considerate as common language?" he said, this remark earning him Mary-Margaret hitting him in the ribs.

"Really? He looks at her like you look at me whenever she has his back on him or she's looking away!"

"You said they _'loved'_ each other" David said taking care to emphasize the word 'love'. "You never mentioned anything about… Oh no. I know where you're going with this. No, no, no, no. Snow you… Just, no" he continued shaking head and hands.

"It's an hypothesis" she defended herself "That I suppose to be true" she added really fast.

"I… No. Not with him. My little girl. With a pirate. No."

"That doesn't matter, does it? I was a thief_ and_ a fugitive when you met me, I even stole from you. Look at us, we're married!" she replied.

"Not the same thing" he muttered

"It is exactly the same thing and you know it"

"I'm not saying I enjoy doing it, but I must agree with Snow" Regina spoke. Snow thanked her and tossed a "Told you" to David who frowned. "It is as obvious as your love story." she continued "Everyone knows it, except them. However, don't believe that because I gave my opinion concerning your daughter love issues, and I stepped in this conversation that it is going to become a habit."

"Finding Henry stays a priority" Mary-Margaret nodded.

"Even after we found him. Don't think it'll become regular."

"We should set camp here for the night" David suggested, changing the topic before it gets worse.

When Regina was asleep, Snow was joined by her husband near the fire.

"I hope she's ok. I hope Henry's ok" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sure of it" he tried to reassure her "They are both strong. They're fine and… Emma's not alone"

"But Henry is"

"He is the strongest and the bravest boy I've ever met. We're going to find him. I promise you" he said, tightening his grip around her shoulders.

**_Author's Note: Shorter than the others, but I had loads of trouble writing, my imagination and inspiration had left for a while. Anyways, hope you liked it :) Don't hesitate to leave a review below, I promise I'll try to update as soon as possible :)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's note: Hey guys! Got back to school yesterday, how was your first day? I'm here with a new chapter while I don't have much homework, which unfortunately will not last long. I promise I will do everything in my power to write as much as I can, but as I have my final exams in June before I go to University (oh shit… That came fast) I'll have to work hard, because I'd like to go to University in England and as I'm French I'll have to be good to get in, but enough speaking of me, here's chapter 14 :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 14:

Tinkerbell had woken up some hope inside of Emma after she told her she knew where Henry was. Hope and relieve. She had had the occasion to talk with the said fairy and she found her to be rather great company, open minded on a lot of things and far from being jealous of anyone. This, of course, made her different of what she could have read or seen. But, once again, nothing about what surrounded her was as she expected it. For Neverland always had been a sort of El Dorado, she never thought about the fact it could be a dangerous place. After having lengthily spoke her, Tinkerbell went to join Killian. They both stayed mute for a few minutes before Tink started to speak.

"What are your feelings for Emma?"

"Excuse me?" he chocked. Hell he wasn't expecting that.

"Me want to know what you feel for Emma" she said with a hint of irony.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"I'm curious, that's all"

Hook looked at the fairy sat on his shoulder from the corner of his eye with an amused smile and rolled his eyes, before focusing on the path in front of him, without giving her an answer.

"So?" she insisted after a few seconds.

"Nothing really special" he said sighing

"Killian Jones. Don't you dare think you'll fool me with this answer because I do know it is not true!" she said coming to fly in front of him.

"Tink, if you know, then why do you ask?" he sighed a bit exasperated.

"I want to hear you say it." the fairy answered sitting back on his shoulder "Because if both of you don't admit to himself, then you'll never get anywhere" she admitted.

"What do you want me to say?" he chuckled lightly "That, yes, indeed I do have feelings for her?"

"Well, that'd be a great start" she smiled

"If you say so. Anyway, I don't deserve her"

"Don't say that. You still deserve her more than Baelfire does… Personal opinion" she added.

"Always ready to cheer one man up, aren't you?"

"What do you want? I'm like that" she said raising her shoulders

"But, there are many time, if you weren't such a great company, I'd have strangle because you really do piss me off"

"Oh come on! You'll get bored without me, plus I taught you everything you need to know about Neverland. You wouldn't have made a day here without me" she laughed. Before he could answer that, he was cut off by Emma.

"Mom! Dad!" she screamed running into their arms.

"Emma!" Snow said "Thanks God you're ok"

"What are you doing on this side of the island?" Charming interrogated, bit surprised by their presence.

"We came looking for you" Hook explained. "We met Tinkerbell who told us she knew where Henry was and so, we came looking for you" he ended pointing Tink.

"Where is he?" Regina asked, impatient.

"Last time I saw him, he was by the Mermaids Lagoon. However, he might have changed his location since then."

"Where did he go then?" Mary-Margaret questioned.

"Only the mermaids will be able to help us" she answered, tossing a worried look to Hook.

"We better get going" he said.

* * *

They just arrived at the border of the forest and the Mermaids Lagoon was facing them. It was a wonderful place. The water was turquoise-blue and the sunset was reflecting itself on the clear stretch and that seem strange to Emma who asked why there was a sunset when he told them that the night just fell. Killian answered saying it depended on which side of the island you were on. Rocks were coming out of the water and on and between them, the mermaids were laughing and swimming. Wonderful. But Hook's word echoed in her head as she was going to go near them _"the mermaids will sweetly drown you if you get too close"_. Well, that and his arm holding her back.

After he explained them that the mermaids were suspicious creatures in front of any stranger that was no child, he or a fairy and that substantially, Tink and he were the only ones that could go talk to them more or less safely.

"Don't do something silly Swan" he said into her ear as he took the direction of the lagoon.

What the hell? Emma didn't understand the meaning of those words at first. She understood it when the few minutes became half hours and half hours an hour or so. He had known that she would have come and take the information from the mermaids herself if he hadn't told her that. Open book. She hated that. And he knew it. So when they came back to the rest of the group, Emma knocked them out with questions.

"What did they say? Where's my son? Where did Cora take him?"

"Easy Swan. Plus, politeness rules would like us to use the word 'please'" he said with his infamous smirk back on his face.

"Hook." she said between gritted teeth "We have no time"

"As you wish princess. Cora took him to the said _'Home under the ground'_ as they named it."

"_Home under the ground _and _they_?" David asked.

"Lost Boys home" Neal answered.

"And Pan's" Gold added.

"Exactly" Hook concluded

They followed their guides. Judging by Killian's face, Emma felt that it meant nothing good. And that Peter Pan wouldn't be the one she thought he was. When they arrived their camp for the night, they were only meters away from the Home under the ground. They all knew the next day would violent and tiring. They were all aware that they were not going to get Henry back without a fight. Regina knew she will have to confront her mother and probably do something she couldn't change. Emma was ready to do anything to get her son back. She didn't want to close her eyes, she didn't want to sleep, she was afraid of what could happen meanwhile she was asleep. But she did. For Henry. Because she had to be able to fight for him.

**_Author's note: Lot of Tinkerbell in this chapter, hope you liked it :) I think it stays about 6 or 7 chapters till the end… I wanted to thank you for the more than 3000 views, you guys are awesome! If you have and you want, you can still follow me on twitter ( Its_Me_Laurie) and I will be happy to answer any question you might have :D Tell me what you thought about it by leaving a review below (if you do, I'd send you cookies) :D _**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's note: Hey guys! So, I have bad and good news. The good is that I had time to write. The bad is that I finished writing this fanfic and that, counting chapter 15, it stays 4 chapters only… So, we're quite near the end… But don't worry, I have plenty other ideas on mind, one shots, fanfiction (currently writing one about Harry Potter (Draco and Hermione)) so I'm not done :) Hope you'll like the chapter and that you're not too mad at me! :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 15:

Emma has been right. Getting Henry back without a fight was impossible. The battle was raging. Her father was protecting Henry while fighting against two or three Lost Boys, her mother was shooting arrows to every side, taking her sword when she needed it, Rumplestiltskin and Regina were using magic and fire balls or some with some sort of electricity were flying through the air. She was fighting next to Neal and Hook. Tink wasn't here, they told her to go to the ship and try to open a portal while they were fighting.

There were dead already and Emma hated this sight, just as any normal person would. But she must not saw the bodies lying on the ground like children. She must not do that. _"Even if their bodies like children's, in their head, they're certainly not. They are killing machines. Pan trains them since they arrived here. Be really careful."_

Emma didn't really know how they got Henry back, but she knew Cora was nowhere to be seen and that meant no good. One by one, the Lost Boys were falling down, without forgetting to hurt their attackers. Cuts, bites, broken wrist or else, everything and anything were allowed.

A scream ran through the air and the Lost Boys let their weapons fall to the floor. They turned to where the scream had come from. Pan was dead. Peter Pan. Not applying any power on them, they gave up on the battle. Even if only half conscious of their previous actions, they developed a sort of affection for him. Thus, the Lost Boys went to him and disappeared into the Home under ground. A deathly silence fell on the island.

When she got her mind spirits back, Emma ran to her son and hugged him like he was going to disappear again. He hugged her back, tears rolling down his pale and covered with dirt cheeks. He then went to hug his father and Regina, and his grandparents. During this time, the Savior – as they called her in Storybrooke – went to the pirate.

"Thank you" she simply said with a small smile.

"Thank me when it's all over would Swan?" he answered, his tone neutral, watching around him, his hand never leaving his sword. It is true that it was too calm. And this was announcing nothing good.

"What a lovely reunion" Cora's voice said, forcing every people to turn to her.

"What do you want?" Emma snapped back.

"As Pan is dead, I don't see any use at keeping Henry with me" she said, earning some perplex looks. Rumple, Neal, Hook and Emma's parents ready to fight again. "Unless of course you want to come with us darling" she finished, looking at Regina straight in the eyes.

The _'Evil'_ Queen looked at Henry, then her mother and then at Emma. She turned back to Cora with a murderous look.

"No way" she said firmly.

"Why that?" Cora asked in a not-so-sorry tone "We could be a family"

"No. Henry's family is here. And I refuse him to grow up motherless and unhappy like I did."

"But, Regina, you'll be there"

"I was talking about Emma" she answered and that surprised more than one.

"Well, if you take it this way, I guess I'll just have to finish what Pan had planned for him."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked, taking a step forward.

"I'm going to kill him" she said in a cruel laugh.

"You'll have to kill me first!" Emma shouted.

"Is it's nicely asked" the witch sadistically said, throwing the ball of magic she was forming to her at the same time Regina and Gold threw Cora one.

Snow and Charming pushed Henry behind them into Neal's arms, while Hook ran to Emma propelling her to the ground, just in time to avoid Cora's spell.

"This is where you should be thanking me princess" he smirked, half lying on her.

"Thank you" she said out of breath and he helped her getting up. It's at this moment that they saw Regina kneeled before her mother's lifeless body.

Without any explanation, the Lost Boys went to take her too. Snow approached Regina and took her in her arms, guiding her to the others and Henry squeezed her hand, holding Emma's in the other one.

"Let's get back home" Charming said relieved that it was all over.

* * *

They all made it to the Jolly Roger safe and sound. At least safe, because Tinkerbell, who was waiting for them next to the portal she opened, didn't agree with the _'sound'_.

"Killian! What happened?"

"An evil witch, a suicidal princess, not much really" he difficultly smiled. He had forgotten that fairies always knew everything.

"What is it?" Emma worried.

"He's hurt. He needs to lie down in his cabin before it gets any worse. No, not you Emma" she said seeing her ready to go "Snow, go instead" Tink said and she nodded.

"Why not me?" Emma asked.

"Because you're the only one he trusts to steer his ship" she smiled "Now go, go home and… And do everything in your power to save him, promise?"

"Promise" Emma answered "I really hope to see you again, somewhere else if possible"

"I'll try as hard as I can, now go!"

Emma smiled to her one last time before steering the Jolly Roger to the portal that closed itself around them, leaving Neverland behind.

**_Author's note: So what did you think about it? I just want to say that it had been bloody hard to kill Peter Pan as his my childhood hero – still is – and that I certainly don't want him dead. Hope you liked it, please leave a little review below, Killian thanks you ;) _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Author's note: Hey guys! How are you all doing? I wanted to thank you for all the reviews and the views, I mean, almost 4000 and more than 1000 on chapter 1! It means the world to me! For this chapter, I'd like to thanks Lisa1972 for the idea of the Charming/Neal scene, so thanks :)_**

**_My twitter, in case of Its_me_Laurie (if Jefferson is the header then it's me :))_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 16:

She had done it. They had been through the portal without major problems. Now they were on calm waters, she ran to the Captain's cabin. Snow was coming out of the place as she was going in, Charming closely following her.

"Emma, can we talk to you honey?" he mother asked.

"Hum, yeah sure, why?"

"You father and I were wondering what were you feelings for Hook?"

"Gratitude?"

"Emma…"

"I… Ugh… I… I can't"

"Of course you can darling" David reassured her. He was accepting Hook much more now he had help rescuing Henry.

"What… What if he left me? If he abandoned me. Heart broken. Once again?"

"Once again?" her father asked, and then understood. "Neal" he said before going on deck, followed by her wife and daughter, shouting him not to do silly things. "Neal!"

"David" he said turning to face him, but he didn't have time to finish his sentence that David's struck his cheek. "What the hell was that for?"

"Abandoning my baby girl, breaking her heart and not fighting for her!" he screamed "Don't look at me like that Gold, you have nothing to say to me about this" he added for the antique dealer.

"I had no plan on doing so my dear Prince."

Meanwhile, Snow had taken Emma back below desk, to finish their talk.

"Regina had tried to heal him with magic. Nothing worked Emma"

"I promised Tinkerbell I'd do anything to save him…" she softly said, tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Then do it. You know what can save him. We are nearly arriving to Storybrooke. I leave the choice to you" Mary-Margaret smiled, leaving her in front of Hook's cabin.

Emma paced a lot before she took a decision. After all, he helped her save her son. He had saved her life. They kissed. He proved her enough he cared about her. That he wouldn't leave her. If you don't try, you'll never know. She entered the cabin at that moment. She found Hook, lying on his bed, as pale as he never had been, eyes closed, face twisted in pain. When he heard her, he opened his eyes and saw her sit at the edge of his bed.

"Swan, one last visit to the dying pirate on his deathbed?" he humoured, making her smile lightly.

"I promised Tink I'd save you"

"What for? No one is waiting for me anywhere anyway" he said bitterly.

"It's not true. It's not true and you perfectly know it Killian"

"What keeps me there than Swan?" he murmured, their faces only inches apart.

"Me Killian, you have me" she answered closing the gap between them and as they lips touched, a glowing light exuded from them, the wave of magic spreading all over Storybrooke as they hit the docks.

"It's about bloody time" he said against her lips and she felt her smile as he kissed her again.

"So, my daughter… With a pirate… I will have to get used to it one day or the other" David said at the door, before Henry jostled him, over-excited.

"This is so awesome! You see mom, I was right again! You do like him! Killian, could teach you me how to sail, and how to swordfight too?"

"Hey, easy kid" Emma laughed putting him on her lap. "Give him time to recover a bit would you? Go with the others, we'll join you in a few" he nodded and left with all the family. Killian had sat up and looked at her with an amused smile.

"_We?_" he asked arching a brow.

"Well… I meant… Hum…"

"Are you at loss of word princess?" he teased her.

"You know what? You're coming and there is no way for you to discuss it" she said, getting up and pulling him by the arm.

"Aye aye Captain"

* * *

A month or so had passed since they had come back and everything was going so well. So well it seemed weird. Thanks to the magic that exuded from Emma and Hook, Belle had her memories back and Mr Gold had come to visit them, thanking them – which, let's be honest, surprised them – and told them that if they needed anything they knew where to find him. Even though Killian didn't want to have nothing to do with him, Emma had a bit of an idea that he wasn't aware of. That why he had complained when she pulled him to Gold's Pawn shop. But, he, however, thanked her massively when he came out of it, with his left hand reattached on his wrist.

"You're the most stubborn, unbearable, adorable, beautiful, stubborn…"

"You said that already" she cut him off.

"I know, but will you please let me finish? So, I was saying, you're the most stubborn, unbearable, beautiful, combative lass I've ever known, but if you only knew how much I love you" he ended, kissing her. It was the first time one of them was saying it and she stayed a bit still for a few seconds before returning his kiss and telling him _'I love you'_ back.

**_Author's note: Hope you liked it :) Two chapters till the end *sorry* but, I have some one shots I wrote in class, I know, it is not good, but what do you want? When your philosophy teacher is messing philosophy with math and physics and that you can't understand shit well, suddenly your muse starts to work :D Hope you liked it again, please leave a review below, that would be very nice of you, thanks for the previous ones though 3_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Author's note: Hey guys I'm back! So I plan on posting the last 2 chapters today, I'm quite sad it's almost over, but at the same time I'm happy about all the amazing reviews I received, you people rock! You are truly awesome! I also have 6 one-shots that I'll post here and there (the first one today I think) and I work on a new fiction where Emma is still a princess, but run to the docks to enrol herself into piracy. I preferred to do it that way instead of her getting kidnapped, because even if I love those fanfic sooooo much, I thought it'd change a bit :) So I'm not keeping you in wait more longer, here's chapter 17 :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 17:

_One year later_

Calm seemed to have come back definitely in the streets of Storybrooke. Snow and Charming had decided to take a house on their own, leaving the apartment to Emma, Henry and now Killian who had make the decision to live with them. Henry adored Killian and so did he. The Captain often took him sailing when Emma was busy with her work at the station. It had been said that Henry would spend one week at Emma's and one at Regina's. Neal went back to Manhattan and came to Storybrooke when he had time, if he didn't, he would simply call his son.

Today had been a sunny day and Emma was spending it with her son. Mary-Margaret and David were wandering in the woods, a 'lover walk' as they called it. One person on the other hand stayed inside and was certainly not expecting any visit. This explained his surprise, when he saw Killian and Ruby at his front door.

"Can I help you?" he asked them.

"In deed you can" Ruby answered "Can we come in?"

"Of course" he said inviting them in. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, this young man here would like to ask Emma to marry him" she explained.

"Yes, and?"

"And I'll need hats, wedding ones and… A dress for Emma" Killian answered.

"You do know that I'm a hatter, don't you? Dresses are not really my thing" he honestly answered them.

"Jefferson, I am perfectly aware of the fact that you are the one to make Grace's dresses" Ruby remarked raising an eyebrow.

"Am I at least invited to the wedding?" Jefferson smiled.

"Your daughter can even be a bridesmaid if she wants to" Killian nodded "Plus it seems she likes Henry, doesn't she?"

"His name is the only thing that leaves her mouth"

"We have a deal then?" Killian asked, just to make sure.

"That we have" the Hatter smiled.

* * *

Everything was planned. Henry had to occupy his mother all day long while Killian was talking to her father. It was a family tradition and David cared a lot that his daughter inherited the ring his own mother gave him so he could give it to Snow. True love ring as said it was.

8:15pm. Henry and Emma just passed the door, a smile on their lips and found Killian on the couch. Under Emma's orders Henry went to take a shower, winking to the pirate.

"So, how was that day, lass?" he questioned her before leaning down to kiss her.

"Awesome, but highly tiring" she laughed kissing him back. Cuddling in his arms. He was stressed out, if he said he wasn't, he would be called a liar.

"Emma, love, there is something I'd like to tell you" he announced, moving in way so he could face her.

"Hum… yeah, go on"

"Nothing bad, I swear, don't worry" he hurriedly said, seeing her worried look. "In fact, what I wanted to tell you is that – oh God, I'm not good at those kinds of speeches. You… You are an extraordinary woman, even if stubborn." she smiled lightly "You are the only person that was able to make me become the man I was before. A princess and a pirate, who would have thought?" he chuckled pulling the box out if his pocket. "What I want to tell you is simply that I love you, so I would have liked to know if you, Emma Swan, princess and future queen, would accept to take me, Killian Jones, simple Captain of a pirate boat as a husband?" he finished, opening the box, revelling the ring that was once her mother's.

Her mouth hanged open, a blissfully happy smile on her lips, tears of joy rolling down her cheeks.

"Pirate or not, that doesn't matter as long as you're the Captain of ship and not a boat, but I'll put that on the fact you were bloody nervous" she managed to say between two light laughs.

"Is that a yes then?"

* * *

"Yes" she said and the word just had escaped her lips that Killian was kissing her.

Emma looked gorgeous in the wedding dress and hat Jefferson had made just for her. He had built quite a strong friendship with Killian and he was now a close friend to the family. And that couldn't made Grace and Henry happier. She hadn't been that happy either for a very long time, just as he. For someone who came from an enchanted world and that had refused to believe in fairy tales for a life time, she started to change her mind. For someone who had stopped believing in True Love, maybe his mind had already changed.

Maybe they'll live happily ever after, after all, who knows?

**_Author's note: Jefferson is baaaaack! I really wanted him back, even briefly because my friend just like loves him and I felt the need for him to come back :) I'm not good at wedding things and all so I hope you liked it :) Next chapter is the epilogue… Love you guys so much, please leave a review below 3_**


	18. Chapter 18

**_Author's note: Hello again dearies, just wanted to say a massive thank you for all your support I couldn't have done it without and huge thank you to my dear friend Welliprotest who just encourage me since the beginning 3 You were awesome and I do hope you'll continue to read what I'll write :) first one shot coming later on :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of those characters... Can't imagine what I'd do if I owned them_**

Chapter 18: _epilogue_

Henry closed his book and looked down into his little sister's eyes that were as blue as Killian's and smiled at her. Manon Zoey Elizabeth Swan Jones, was now six and asked her parents over and over again to know how they met and they answered that Henry was better placed to answer her question.

"And do you live happily ever after?" the little blond-haired-girl asked, turning to her parents.

"Even more since you're here my lovely" Killian had answered.

She offered him a big smile and put herself a bit more into Emma's laps, who looked up at her son, who was now seventeen.

"Don't you have a date?" she smiled, still a bit dazed by Henry telling hers and Killian's story.

"In deed. Grace is going to wait if I don't go now. Do you have any advices?" he asked nervous at the perspective of his first date.

"Don't act like Killian" Emma said to him just as her husband answered "Do just like me, it works every time, and don't forget to say Jeff hi"

"I think I'm gonna figure this out on my own, and yes, I'll say hi for you guys. Bye!"

"Yep, go lover-boy" his mother laughed.

"Don't ever grow up" Killian murmured at his daughter ear, taking her in his arms.

"Why?" she interrogated with her innocent and tired look on her face.

"Because…" was the only answer her parents gave up before she fell fast asleep, and they kissed her forehead.

_The End_

**_Author's note: So that's it. The End. That feels weird… Thanks again for your amazing support, you are the most awesome readers ever, lots of love 3 Please leave one last review on this one :D_**


End file.
